


Dear Heart, Why Him?

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [19]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Commoner Lee Taemin, Fainting, How Do I Tag, Kim Bros, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin is the Crown Prince of the Seoul region. He's his Father's most treasured child - and the most precious member of the family. He's an omega, in his early twenties, perfect to be mated and married and strengthen regional bonds, fortune and army strength. Jongin has more than enough picks of alphas he could chose from, between princesses and princes, dukes and duchesses, and countless others.However, after a fateful ball, he finds that he's no longer interested in his royal duties.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Dear Heart, Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> ROYAL AU BUT MAKE IT OMEGA VERSE 
> 
> this is kinda inspired by love story by taylor swift but yakno have fun

The balls he was required by law to attend were so… _irksome_. Jongin flits his eyes to the side, leaning forward just enough to take a peek at his brother. Minseok is, of course, sitting to attention, a smile on his face, warm and welcoming. He pouts for a split second, trying to get his elder brother’s attention but Minseok shoots him the shortest look. It’s barely a second long, warning him to behave; Jongin sits up straight, facing the masses of dukes, princesses, chancellors and who knows who else? The overwhelming scent of alphas and omegas filters through the air, making his nose wrinkle as he ends up slumping in his seat.

He wonders how Minseok is expecting him to _enjoy_ this… _tirade_. That’s what this was; an insult to him and their Kingdom. Hundreds of potential mates filling his own home, prancing around, ogling him and trying to catch his eye. They all wanted to be the pick of Prince Jongin, the King’s most treasured son - the only omega of four children, the one that could strengthen any country simply by being the favoured child. 

Jongin has to force himself not to snort as he stands; the guards follow him down to the dance floor before spreading out around the vicinity. He notices how they stand closer to the doors, easier to seal them off should there be a problem. A hand is offered to him and Jongin takes in Lu Han - a beta of the Han clan. He’s a strong contender, Crown Prince of the Beijing region and with many holdings of power over farming districts. 

And, Seoul _did_ have a strained relationship with many of the Chinese regions. Lu Han chuckles as Jongin smirks ever so slightly.

Jongin takes his hand, allowing Lu Han to gently pull him close, falling into step with one another as they spin across the floor. There are a few outraged gasps and mutters from those surrounding them and Lu Han leans in. “Are you still determined on trying to ruin these things until you’re allowed to skip them?”

“Absolutely hell bent. As for you, Minseok is definitely entranced by you, I could probably get him down from that damn throne he’s glued to for a dance if you wish.”

Lu Han murmurs a thank you, smiling and Jongin lets himself be dipped slowly over Lu’s arm. He’s not a ridiculous man; Lu Han is more than attractive and Jongin wouldn’t _mind_ being a beta’s mate, but no one would allow an omega that privilege. Minseok, however, the eldest Prince but not in line to the throne, would be given that privilege. Jongin has noticed many times how Minseok’s eyes linger on the Chinese Prince, how he loses his composure ever so slightly, his eyelashes fluttering just a little more than usual whenever Lu Han approaches him. It’s the least he can do to try and set his bumbling brother up with the beta. 

Jongin lets go of Lu Han’s hands, spinning away before he begins to pirouette back to the Prince, customary of the dance. He’s about to take the outstretched hand offered to him when another hand grips him, pulling him in. Jongin whirls around, a frown on his face as he comes face to face with Baekhyun. Duke of the Bucheon-si district and definitely an alpha that was in the running for him. 

In the running for him.

Jongin needs to stop listening to his Father’s discussion with advisors. 

“Baekhyun, I was already dancing with someone.”

“Well, I wanted a dance.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow; he lets the frown fade from his face slightly, not entirely. The corners of his lips stayed turned downwards ever so slightly. Baekhyun discusses the crops in Bucheon-si, how they’re coming along and how his district will most definitely be the one to most benefit the country. Why this is cursory talk during a dance for his hand in marriage, Jongin has no idea.

He allows his eyes to flit around, edging them closer and closer to the end of the dance floor. “Baekhyun,” he steps back, placing a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “This is Sehun, one of our guards and also the one who handles crop discussions for my Father to decide if he should hear it. I’m sure he would adore to hear all about Bucheon-si’s predicted crop harvest for this season.” 

Before Baekhyun can say anything, Jongin spins on the balls of his feet, disappearing behind a line of couples dancing by. He takes a breath and looks around. He spies Lu Han but notices his determined stance as he heads in the direction of the thrones. He smiles and slips away, further into the throng of people. 

Jongin manages to heave a breath of relief as Baekhyun doesn't follow him. He dances to the music, letting himself be lost to the medley being played; it's melancholic and his heart beats quicker in his chest. It's perfect, the overwhelming feeling of choice being lost, being alone in the world, the expectations weighing on his shoulders - he can hear it all in every note played between the piano, the harp, the flutes. He's sure he hears a piccolo somewhere in the sounds; he should pay more attention in music class more often. 

There's a few sharp intakes of breath, a sound of disgust around him and he flickers his eyes open. At first, he thinks it's the sight of Minseok talking to Lu Han, Lu Han so daringly close to the thrones. If it were any one else, the guards would be diving on him but Lu Han somehow gets away with it with his smile and charms that just put everyone victim to seeing them within a trance. He notices the people passing by him, however, aren't focused on the thrones and he spins with the music to follow what they are seeing. 

Someone takes his hands as he does and he bites back the urge to throw a malicious glare. He doesn't know who he's dancing with but he dances with them, focused on the doors of the grand hall. Sehun is standing there, hand on sword as he tries to get some people to turn away. Their clothes aren't grand, of any sort, and Jongin whips his head around as he's spun. Commoners, looking to get into the palace for a ball? Not something that occurs often. 

This could be exciting. 

Jongin waits for the next spin and takes the opportunity to escape from his dancing partner. He wanders over, dipping away from hands that wish to grip his and try and get him to dance, hovering behind Sehun. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, Your Honour, just some peasants trying to get in."

Jongin peers over Sehun's shoulder, watching them for a moment. "Do you give consent to be searched?"

They pause watching him before nodding. "Search them. If there's nothing on them, let them in."

"Your Honour this is unheard of-"

"Sehun, this is my party, and if I wish to invite them in, then they are most welcome here." Jongin smiles at the men gathered and disappears back into the crowd. His hand is grabbed by someone and Jongin scowls only to be face to face with his brother. Junmyeon grins at him and leans in. 

"Duke Soo Man was eyeing you up. Thought you'd appreciate the save."

Jongin chokes and chuckles, shaking his head. "More than appreciated."

"What are you doing, inviting commoners in?"

"I thought it might spice things up a little. I am the little rebel, no? Besides, if I'm like this... some of these alphas are going to back off. They won't want a little brat that messes with the flow of things."

Junmyeon laughs, shaking his head. "Father is going to have your head tomorrow."

Jongin flutters his eyelashes. "And then he won't have a pretty little thing to sell off to the highest bidder, will he?"

"You're a menace, Jongin." 

"Just doing my best to save my own skin. Maybe this way I can find someone who's actually kind to the people they rule over." 

Junmyeon tilts his head to the side slightly. "Perhaps."

"And my teachers say I have no wit about me."

Junmyeon chortles and then pauses in his movements, staring over Jongin's shoulder. Jongin steps back slightly, turning to see what's caught his brother's attention and swallows softly. 

A man with blond hair stands in front of him; the scent of him is definitely alpha. He's definitely one of the people that he allowed to join in; he wears a bright red suit with a black suit shirt, not customary of the bright blues purple and green regal that the royalty around him wears. Jongin raises an eyebrow, an amused smirk crossing his lips. 

"May I help you?"

The man bows, a straight 90 degree bend from his waist, offering his hand. "Your Majesty, may I be as bold to ask you for a dance as a thank you?"

There are a few disgusted gasps as couples passing by overhear. Jongin smiles and takes the hand outstretched toward him. "Of course you may." 

The man steps forward, wrapping his arm around Jongin's waist, his hand flat against the small of Jongin's back. Jongin notices a few people give him a look of nothing more than horror and disgust but he steps along with the man, smiling.

"You have a lot of courage. Asking a prince for his hand in dance at his engagement party."

"Well, you were dancing with your brother and you look miserable watching everyone around you."

Jongin laughs, stopping in shock as the man spins him with ease. He catches Jongin as he spins back, leading them into the next steps with an air that Jongin could have sworn was royal. "You dance well."

"I enjoy dancing in my spare time. It is one of life's most simplest pleasures. If you can imagine a melody in your head, you have all the entertainment in the world, I do believe." 

Jongin smiles, not fighting as the man pulls him slightly closer, holding his hand tighter. "I would agree with you, but my father believes I shouldn't fill my head with so much... nonsense as he puts it."

"Your father is missing out on a lot. You're a beautiful dancer, he should encourage you more."

"Dancing is not something a prince can enjoy as much as a common man."

"A common man? You wound me."

"Then what are you, Sir?" 

"A man, nothing more and nothing less. I am in no means common in any form of the word."

"Might you be a lesser known duke?"

"No, I haven't a speck of royal blood in me. Just unique, unable to be found anywhere else."

Jongin laughs softly, smiling as the song ends. He moves to step back, but the man holds on to him. "I believe there's another dance about to begin, no?"

Jongin gently drops the man's hand, smiling softly. "If you're here later, I would love to have another dance with you, but right now, I must do my rounds and greetings of those I have yet to see."

"I look forward to it, Your Majesty."

Jongin smiles as he steps back. "Your Majesty is my father, please, just call me Jongin." 

"As you so wish, Jongin." 

The man takes a step backwards, seeming to vanish in the couples that are swarming and Jongin raises an eyebrow.

He turns around, having to force himself not to grimace as Prince Yi Fan holds his hand out. It's nothing against Yi Fan himself; Yi Fan's Father is two steps away from becoming a tyrant and that is not something that Jongin wishes to have to fix when he takes on a throne.

"How are you doing tonight, Jongin?"

"Very exhausted and not enjoying myself, for sure. How are you, Kris?"

He smiles at the use of his nickname and carefully navigates them away from someone making a bee line towards Jongin. "I'm doing quite alright, thank you."

"Did Junmyeon get back to you about your... proposal?"

"Not yet. He's hoping to speak to your father when he catches him in a good mood." 

Jongin chuckles. "I hope you're ready to get a response in your eighties."

Yi Fan laughs and Jongin smiles, but a spike of guilt goes through him. The only way his father is going to be in a good enough mood for Junmyeon to be able to pick Yi Fan as a mate will be if Jongin chooses one tonight. He flutters his eyelashes and gently slips his hand out of Yi Fan's, bowing his head. "Please excuse me, I'd like to fetch a drink." 

Yi Fan bows slightly and disappears into the crowd. Jongin sighs and glances at the number of potential mates around him and does his best to mingle with the crowd as he makes his way to the drinks table. He gets waylaid, at least twice, but he brushes them off, scowling slightly. They back off, watching him as he gets to the table, leaning against the wall beside it. He's starting to get overwhelmed with all the pressure on his shoulders, the scent of alpha after alpha looming over him, the twirling and spinning starting to make him feel dizzy. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jongin cracks an eye open to find the man from earlier, holding two drinks, frowning at him. 

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"Are you sure? You look a little faint."

Jongin looks down at his arms to find they're paling, tinged a sickly white and he shivers. "Perhaps I could use a break... Would you accompany me out to the gardens?"

The man nods, a gentle smile on his face. "Would you permit me to bring these drinks to my friends, first of all?"

Jongin nods, laughing softly. "Of course, of course, I'll be right here." 

The man bows his head slightly and quickly disappears into the mass of lace and fancy hair styles. Jongin holds the side of his head, rubbing his temple and wincing. The music from the orchestra is beautiful but it's starting to hurt, a headache, or perhaps a migraine setting in. 

"Jongin?"

He opens his eyes and the man is back and he smiles softly. He holds his arm out, a perfect angle and bend and Jongin smiles, wrapping his arm around the man's bicep. They walk quickly, Jongin ignoring the look from Minseok as he guides them out of the hall. 

Jongin groans as he gets outside, the fresh air a welcome change from the stagnant air of the hall, the mix of scents disappearing. The man walks slow, allowing Jongin to lead them and he points ahead. "Just in front of the maze, there's a little love seat."

He nods, glancing at Jongin every few steps they take. They get there and Jongin groans as he sits down, stretching his legs before resting his arms on them. The man sits next to him, leaning back as far as he can, watching the night sky. 

Jongin turns his head, watching him a moment before clearing his throat. "What's your name?"

The man tilts his head, listening, but not turning his gaze from the stars. "Taemin." 

"Taemin." Jongin repeats it, letting the name sit on his tongue with a smile. "It means good people, no?"

Taemin nods, smiling. "It does."

"It suits you."

Taemin chuckles, laughing softly. "Jong, meaning cup, bottle, glass, and In meaning charity, humanity, benevolence? From what I've seen tonight, your name is the one most suited to it's owner. You're the exact kind of person we need running this shit hole."

"Are you calling my kingdom a shit hole?" Jongin blushes as he says the word; he's not a stranger to crude language but it still feels strange to say it.

"Well, it's not _your_ kingdom, it's your dads. I doubt it'll be a shithole when you take over."

"I won't be taking here over." 

"You may do, depending. If you choose a duke or something then you become a member in line to the throne to Seoul, no?"

"Depending on the person... You say you're not royal but you have an intense knowledge of everything royal." 

"I do a lot of reading, it's brought me a lot more knowledge than most would own in the city." 

"What do you do?"

"I own a store." 

Jongin smiles, bringing his legs up and shifting so they're tucked under him. "What kind of store?"

"You'll have to find out." Taemin smiles, winking and Jongin shoots him a look. 

"How will I ever know if I'm not allowed out of the castle?"

"Use that brain of yours. I'm sure you'll figure something out along the way." 

Jongin makes a soft _mmh_ sound in his throat, sighing softly. "I'm intrigued, I will have to make an attempt to get out of here at some point to find you, Mr. Taemin."

"Lee Taemin."

Jongin nods, smiling. "Is that your way of asking me to call you Mr. Lee?"

Taemin laughs, his shoulders shaking as he throws his head back. "Oh, not at all. I thought it just fit the conversation." 

Jongin smiles softly and tilts his head, following Taemin's gaze toward the sky. "You can barely see them from here." 

Taemin nods, sighing softly. "I haven't seen the stars properly since I was young. You can't see anything within these regional cities. Everything gets so blocked out by the lights." 

"You used to live in the countryside?"

Taemin shakes his head. "Not quite. My father was a hunter, we would move with the wildlife where and when needed. Sometimes that was the countryside, sometimes that was a shack on the outskirts of the city, next to the forest." 

Jongin nods softly. "It sounds nice, having so much freedom to go and travel as you wish."

"It's overrated."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm telling the truth and there is no point to constantly moving around." 

Jongin laughs and looks over at Taemin, jumping slightly when he finds his eyes met with Taemin's dark brown ones, seeming to shine in the moonlight. He swallows a little, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach starting to distract him. He feels himself move in, leaning his chest forward. Taemin follows his movement, eyes flickering with amazement. Jongin lets his eyes slowly close. 

"Not happening."

Jongin leaps to his feet with a shriek, spinning around to find his brother. Jongdae raises an eyebrow as he leans against the back of the love seat. "Nice guts on this one."

Taemin laughs, slowly standing and turning to bow. "I'm not sure if I should be complimented or running from arrest."

Jongdae snickers. "Please, me tell our father I almost caught this one kissing a commoner? I'd be running with you." 

Jongin swallows, his senses starting to return to him. What had he been thinking? He stares at the ground, blinking rapidly. He notes how Taemin looks at him and he steps forward. "I'm sorry, Jongin, did I freak you out?"

Jongin looks up, ripping his arm away like he's been burned. Taemin steps back, his brown eyes pouring an ache and pain, bowing. "My humblest apologies, Your Majesty."

Jongin opens his mouth to say something but Taemin turns on his heels, heading back towards the palace. Jongdae whistles softly. "Damn, that is a man." 

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. "Saving your fucking skin?"

Jongin huffs and pushes past him, jogging up the path to try and catch up with Taemin. He has no idea what is happening, what his brain is trying to do, what his stomach is trying to tell him but he knows he needs to apologise. He brushes past Minseok and Lu Han, dancing quietly in the corner, ignoring Minseok asking him what's wrong. 

What's wrong?

Jongin raises his hand, touching his cheek, feeling a tear slipping down his cheek. He tries to force it back, spinning around to try and catch sight of the tell tale red suit, only to for his hand to be grabbed. He stares at Baekhyun as he's spun around, head reeling. He staggers back, gripping his head and Baekhyun pauses.

"Jongin?"

Minseok and Junmyeon appear next to him, yelling for someone and he staggers backwards. In the corner of his eyes, he sees everyone spinning around him, turning, whirling and his vision starts getting pixelated. The last thing he notes, before his vision goes completely black and he feels himself fall is a pair of dark brown eyes, staring at him in shock. 


End file.
